The present invention relates to a carry pallet in a numerical control router for carrying a sacrifice board and a process board for processing by a numerical control router.
The applicant presents a process system of the numerical control router (see published Japanese Application No. 2-301385) in which the sacrifice board and the process board are carried by carry pallet from a storehouse and the process board is processed by the numerical control router. In the numerical control router, a traverser is moved in front of the pointed shelf in the storehouse, the pallet having the process board and the sacrifice board is put on the traverser and is carried on a supply conveyer. When the supply conveyer moves the pallet to a predetermined position, a robot positions the sacrifice board and the process board on a table respectively and the numerical control router processes the process board.
In the process, system of a numerical controlled router, when the size of the sacrifice board is same as that of the process board on the pallet, the sacrifice board on the process board is scarcely shifted. But, when the size of the process board is smaller than that of the sacrifice board, the sacrifice board is shifted on the process board or falls from the process board.